


What Happened After the Heist?

by now_thats_a_queen_honey



Series: This is the MET GAYla After All [1]
Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Lesbian Character, debbie ocean - Freeform, lou miller - Freeform, loubbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_thats_a_queen_honey/pseuds/now_thats_a_queen_honey
Summary: A series of one-shots about Lou Miller, Debbie Ocean, and their gayness





	What Happened After the Heist?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What happened after that ‘look’ Debbie gave to lou when she came out wearing the green sparkly suit

**(Debbie’s POV)**

As if I couldn’t get any gayer.

We lock eyes and she smiles as she struts towards me, her hand unconsciously caressing the low-cut green pantsuit she is wearing.

_Oh, the things I would do to this woman._

Instead of saying that out loud, I smiled and try to level my voice.

“What’s the getup for?” I asked as she walked towards me, “the heist is over”.

“What, you don’t like it, babe?” She puts one arm around me while the other is tucked under her pocket. Her voice, mixed with that endearing Australian accent, had a certain vibrato that just made me want to melt. Oh, why does she have to wear that cocky smile all the time?

“Besides,” she continues, “you all got to wear outfits, I want to be part of the fun.” Her smile grows wider as we walk towards her motorcycle, our ride back to our headquarters. I had to find a way to not look so focused on her, so I cleared my throat and tried to converse.

“Ahem. Well, you certainly look-”

“Like a glass of lemonade on a hot summer day? Like a five-star meal? Like something you’d like to get under?”

“Like the wicked witch of the west just decided to become a real estate agent.”

“Still would like to do me anyway, don’t you?”

I stopped. Not because we were in front of the motorcycle, but because for some reason my body had become stiff with that comment. A sharp breath escaped from me. She may have been joking, but I would have gladly taken that offer. I don’t think Lou realizes how much power she has over women-especially over me.

Not knowing what to say next, I took the helmet that she was handing out for me to put on.

Unfortunately, I was taking too long with putting on the helmet that Lou had to put it on me herself. I didn’t even realize that she was doing it until her body was pressed to mine, eyes focused on adjusting the helmet on my face. I couldn’t even utter anything, because my eyes had already trailed from the features of her face down to the cleavage that suit had so graciously given. Lou seemed to have noticed, because as my eyes went back to her face, she was already wearing that cocky look she was giving me earlier. She took off the helmet that she had just adjusted on my head and inched her head closer to mine, so when she breathed I could feel it on my neck. She whispered, taking her time with each syllable.

“Would you like to do me, jailbird?”

I could feel my body clench with each word that she said. Before I could answer, she moved her body away from me, smirked, put on the helmet back on my head, and said “because that would cost more than thirty-eight million and three hundred thousand dollars”.

_Damn it._


End file.
